Dual-Element Spirit Mode
Dual-Element Spirit Mode (モード二要素霊, Mōdo Niyōrei): Dual-Element Spirit Mode is a Spirit Slayer Magic ability that virtually all wielders of Spirit Slayer Magic are capable of utilizing, allowing them to consume an element other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Description Dual-Element Spirit Mode is an Alt Mode for Spirit Slayer Magic which involves the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic somehow devouring an element other than their own before properly processing its power and integrating it within their Magic Origin, thereby allowing them to use both their own element and the newly-received element at once. As the name would indicate, it is the Spirit Slayer Magic equivalent to the likes of of Dragon Slayer Magic, Dual-Element Devil Mode of Devil Slayer Magic, and Dual-Element God Mode of God Slayer Magic in that it is a state where a Spirit Slayer consumes the element of another Spirit Slayer Magic and combines both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities through the filtering and domination of the harmful aspects of the consumed element by way of the caster's Magical Aura as to momentarily dilute its hazardous effects to enable the consumption to take place, allowing the Spirit Slayer to integrate this element within their Magic Origin, making it safe before their flare its power up once, thus allowing the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic to channel and harness both elements inside of their bodies whether it be separately or combined in a manner that's uncannily similar to a Combination Spell, which is, well a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid as to create a power that's not dissimilar to invoking the power of Spirit Force; as well as drastically increasing their own destructive capabilities. As a result of the sheer volume of the magical power granted by this power-up, before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest, the user constantly discharges aftereffects of their element, and their speed and power drastically increase to levels that allow them to fight toe-to-toe with incredulously powerful beings- the power of Dual-Element Spirit Mode can also enable them to shrug off some forms of or the Black Arts such as Death Magic. When in this form, the user has access to dramatically enhanced versions of their normal Spirit Slayer Magic spells. When the power granted by Dual Element Spirit Mode is exerted to its maximum, in a radius expanding meters, the surroundings itself becomes a storm of dual-streamed elemental energy which varies from user to user, and the user becomes cloaked in their element, which takes upon the manifestation of the spirit whom tutored them in this magic, causing a frightening visage. Additionally, depending on the two elements combined, the wielder, while Dual-Element Spirit Mode is invoked, is capable of merging the effects to produce an entirely new result, such as merging a sand-inclined form of Spirit Slayer Magic with a fire-inclined form of Spirit Slayer Magic to produce glass, or merging water and earth to create mud. After the Spirit Slayer has obtained it, the Dual-Element Spirit Mode is capable of being invoked at any time that the wielder of Spirit Slayer magic deems to be suitable, with the caster inducing a replication of the activation sequences of the corresponding magics in order to activate these powers. Even though it's momentary, the user is able to call upon it when they are in a state of anger, their emotions influencing how long this boosted form is capable of staying active for. However, this ability places a heavy strain on an untrained body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining the user of all their energy. If the user boosts up their power through the unlocking of their Second Origin, they are able to use this ability more easily with less strain. However, aside from a few cases, the Dual-Element Spirit Mode is extremely difficult to obtain. Interestingly, unlike other forms of dual-elements as displayed in Slayer Magic, a wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is incapable of creating a Dual-Element Spirit Slayer Magic proper due to how Spirit Slayer Magic is achieved, though as a slight bone-throw, once Dual-Element Spirit Mode is awakened within the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic, they are capable of turning it on and off at will after a certain period of time, effectively mimicking a Dual-Element Slayer Magic. Trivia *Unlike all forms of Dual-Element Slayer Magic/Mode, Dual-Element Spirit Mode is not a Subspecies Magic. Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus